Rooftop Romance Chapter 1
by Ikenai Taiyo
Summary: Aleshi joins Toushirou and the gang in the real world. Will she finally get her first kiss, or will Toushirou keep her waiting?
1. Chapter 1

I quietly stepped onto a sidewalk in Karakura Town. Yama-sama had sent me to help Toushirou's squad with the arrancar research. He thought it would be helpful to have more than one captain there.

I quickly made my way to Urahara Shoten to pick up my gigai. I tried to avoid Ichigo's house as best as possible. I knew everyone would be there, trying to convince him to let them stay, and I wanted to surprise Toushirou.

Thanks to shunpo, I was at Urahara's in a flash (no pun intended). I knocked on the door and waited impatiently for it to open. After what seemed like forever, Ururu finally opened the door.

"Hey kido. Is your boss here?" I asked.

"No need to ask. I'm right here." Urahara greeted, fanning himself.

"My gigai here yet?" I demanded.

"Hello to you too, Aleshi-taicho." He mumbled.

"C'mon, Rara-san! I need to hurry!" I whined.

"Alright, alright. Follow me, please." He said, walking towards the back.

I quickly began to follow, eventually walking beside him.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, I did tell one person you were coming." Urahara said.

"What?! Who?!" I shrieked.

"I told Uryu so he could make you some clothes."

"Oh. Okay then."

We reached the back room and he opened a door. Slumped in a corner was my gigai. Uryu had made me a sleeveless red hoodie, a black tank top underneath, denim shorts, and white with red leg warmers.

"Wow…this is really cute!" I gaped.

I slipped into my gigai and stretched a little. These things were always so tough to be in. I thanked Urahara, paid, and left. I hid my reiatsu, searched for Toushirou's, and then started on my way.

The clothes Uryu made me were perfect! They fit me nicely, the colors were perfect, and they were comfy. That quincy had talent. I'd have to ask him for some tips next time I saw him.

I stopped walking and looked up at the building I had ended up at. It was Orihime's apartment. I took a deep breath and began to climb the stairs.

I practically ran up the stairs to Orihime's door, anxious to see everyone. But, when I arrived at her door, I felt they were a little ways away. The roof, maybe?

I found her door and was able to hear Rangiku's voice inside. I got over excited and practically banged on the door.

It opened almost immediately and Rangiku glomped me. I hugged her back until I couldn't breathe.

"Ai-chan! I'm so glad you're here! Taicho's been so mean since we left!" she shouted.

I tried to breathe, but couldn't get any air. I tried to speak, but that was out of the question.

"Uh, Rangiku-san! I don't think she can breathe!" Orihime said.

"Oh! Sorry, Ai-chan." Rangiku said, letting me go.

I took a deep breath once released. It felt good to breathe again.

"Why're you here, anyways?" she asked.

"Yama-sama thought it would be best if there was more than one captain here." I shrugged.

"That's a good plan…Whoops! Forgot something…" she mumbled.

She turned to the door behind me and opened it. I stood against the wall, knowing full well who was on the roof.

"If you aren't doing anything else, you should really come in too!!" she shouted.

"…Shut up." Was the response.

I giggled silently to myself as Rangiku closed the door. She sighed and began to head into Orihime's apartment. I stayed next to the door to the roof.

"Aren't you coming in?" Orihime asked.

"Nope. I want to surprise Toushirou, and if I know him, he's gonna stay out on the roof for a while." I said, shaking my head.

"Then go! It'd be better for all of us if he knows you're here!" Rangiku said, pushing me out the door.

She got me out the door, and then closed it quickly. I sighed and looked over to the ledge. He was just sitting there, doing nothing. It's strange not to see him doing paper work.

I walked up behind Toushirou, wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed his cheek.

"Miss me yet?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Aleshi! What're you doing here?!" was his response.  
"Long story. So, anything on the arrancar yet?" I asked, climbing over the ledge and plopping down next to Toushirou.  
"Nothing yet. I just hope that school won't be as horrible as it was today." He sighed.  
"It'll be fine, once you get used to everything." I said.  
"I'm not sure I'll ever get used to it."  
I laughed and punched him lightly in the arm. He gave me a confused look, and then lightly pushed my head to the side. I punched him in the arm again, and he pushed my head again. I hugged him and kissed his cheek again, not knowing what else to do. I felt his face flush and giggled.  
"You blush so easily." I laughed, pulling away.  
"I bet I could make you blush easier than that." He mumbled.  
"I bet you can't." I retorted.  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah, really."  
OH DEAR LORD! WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP AND KISS ALREADY?!  
Perfect. My wrist band was acting up again.  
I closed my eyes and sighed.  
What now?  
Just shut up! I can't take you two anymore! You're too lovey dovey! It's sickening!  
"Ai-chan? Is something wrong?" Toushirou asked.  
"My wrist band is being bitchy. Hold on a sec." I sighed.  
I'm not being bitchy! I'm being…being…damn it! I'm NOT being bitchy!  
I grumbled under my breath and sighed. This thing was really starting to get annoying. I wish I could get rid of it…  
I heard that!  
Heard what?  
"Aleshi?" Toushirou said.  
"Yeah?" I replied, not opening my eyes.  
"What are we going to do about that bet?" he asked.  
"I dunno. What do you think we should do about it?" I replied.  
"This."  
I opened my eyes to give him a questioning look. He was suddenly very close. I blushed a deep red. He already won the bet, so…why was he getting closer? I could feel his breath on my face now, making me blush even more if that were possible.  
I tried to say something but couldn't. My heart rate shot up and my breathing became slower. I leaned back a little. I didn't know what to do.  
Let him kiss you so you two will shut up!  
Sh-shut up!  
Then I felt it. His cool lips against mine. After a few moments, I closed my eyes and kissed him back. After dating for such a long time, we finally have our first kiss!  
Toushirou tilted his head to the side slightly and put his hand on the back of my neck. I forgot to breathe for a moment. I was way too surprised still.  


We finally pulled away, with me still blushing. Toushirou smirked and chuckled.  
"What's so funny?" I asked angrily.  
"You're face. You blushed." He smirked.  
I narrowed my eyes at him. What was he so damn proud of? Then I remembered something. I grinned evilly and giggled slightly. Toushirou looked at me, slightly confused. I stopped giggling and smirked.  
"So, this is special, ne?" I asked.  
"What do you mean?" he replied.  
"Oh, nothing. Just the fact that you always told me you wanted our first kiss to be special. Now, we just had our first kiss on a roof, waiting for trouble. Special, ne?" I teased.  
He blushed and looked annoyed. He looked away for a minute, and I felt bad about teasing him. I was about to say something when he interrupted me.  
"Of course this is special." Toushirou said, "I couldn't imagine anything better."  
I couldn't contain my laughter. I've never heard him say anything like that before! It was just…too funny! Yes, it was sweet, but still…  
I kept laughing and he got more annoyed. I clutched my sides and tears formed at the corner of my eyes. I heard Toushirou grumbled something and tried to calm down. I wiped my eyes and began to breathe normally. He still looked really annoyed.  
"Gomene…Toushirou. I just…thought that was funny." I breathed.  
"Hmph." He said.  
"Aw, c'mon! I said sorry!" I said, hugging him tightly.  
Toushirou crossed his arms and looked down at me. I looked up into his eyes, trying to look sweet and innocent. He blushed slightly and looked away. I sighed and let go of him. Sometimes he could be such a pain in the ass, but, that's why I love him.


End file.
